Hazar-afsâna
by Vertraymer
Summary: UA. "C'était l'histoire d'une femme qui a sauvé un peuple, tout un peuple. Un peu comme toi."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een, car je suis parano.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Hm. Non je ne devrai pas, mais j'ai rêvé d'un truc pas clair cette nuit, et c'est devenu... _ça_. (Que je manque de sommeil ? J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez !) Et parce qu'entre mon prof qui trouve "Hermione Granger très mignonne", les malédictions en poésie romaine, et que je commence à me demander si le Docteur n'est pas une énième figure de réécriture d'Ulysse à la recherche de sa patrie (ici, sa planète à travers le temps et l'espace, et je vous épargne mon jargon barbare d'intertextualités et de paradigmes) - mea culpa, mais je pense qu'il faut que je passe par ici, avant de m'attaquer à Balzac !

Sur ce, enjoy. ^_-

**Résumé : **A.U.: « C'était l'histoire d'une femme qui a sauvé un peuple, tout un peuple. Un peu comme toi. »**  
**

* * *

**Hazar-afsâna**

_\- Prologue -_

La dernière page se tourna, et sa voix se tut.

Quelques enfants, pouce à la bouche, s'étaient endormis, bercé par l'histoire. Mais la majorité, pendus à ses lèvres, ne cessaient de la fixer, yeux grands ouverts. Jusqu'à la question fatidique.

« Et après ? »

Elle eut un vague rire.

« C'est la fin, là. »

Les yeux se voilèrent, en proie au désarroi, mais une petite main téméraire s'éleva.

« Mais tu ne peux pas inventer une suite ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comme ranimés.

« Oh oui, une suite !

\- Une suite ! Une suite ! »

Plusieurs petites voix fluettes s'ajoutèrent à la requête :

« S'il te plaît ! »

Jouant avec une mèche bouclée, elle eut un autre rire, plus franc.

« Si... Si, je peux. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la directrice qui haussa les épaules pour bien lui signifier que peu lui importait, elle reporta son attention sur les enfants.

Blonds, bruns, roux... Pourquoi lui semblait-t-il toujours manquer quelque chose ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Un vague éclat, trop vite disparu, lui traversa l'esprit, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le saisir.

Comme d'habitude.

Son regard se fixa sur la pendule. Les petits dessins tout autour, et la chouette, gravée dans le bois.

Une image, limpide cette fois, s'imposa à elle, tandis qu'elle observait le volatile imaginaire se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en rêve.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, ses jambes se croisèrent, ses doigts se trouvèrent.

Toutes ces images fabuleuses qu'elle avait, ses rêves merveilleux qui ne pouvaient servir qu'à cette fin..

Elle sourit aux petits êtres face à elle, attentifs, impatients - et elle sut. Elle trouverait juste la fin qu'il fallait.

* * *

Voilà, petit prologue d'une nouvelle (petite ?) histoire - mais c'était trop tentant, surtout que j'avais aucun titre en persan. (Même si, shame on me, je n'ai étudié que l'arabe..)

Les références sont moindres ici, elles apparaissent plus par la suite. Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, aussi ! ;)

Sur ce, je m'en vais et faire mes devoirs ( Balzaaac !) et essayer de dormir un peu si j'en ai le temps avant les cours de demain (Balzac, again) !

À bientôt ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een pour l'instant_._

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **C'est toujours la veille des partiels que je me trouve être inspirée.. Donc oui, petit chapitre et publication tardive dûe à cette raison terrible : la fac ! (Et nos bourreaux les profs qui pensent que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, huhu.. xD)

Merci à **Math'L** pour sa review. ^^

Bref, on se retrouve en bas, **bonne lecture** ! ^_^

* * *

**Hazar-afsâna**

_\- Chapitre I -_

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, les yeux gardés.

« Bonjour Docteur. »

Se tournant vers elle, il sourit.

« Bonjour mon enfant. Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Très. Les enfants me font rire.

\- Bien, bien. Je suis sûr que vous leur faîtes beaucoup de bien aussi. Toutes ces histoires, que vous leur racontez... »

Elle sourit à son tour, tandis qu'il l'invitait à entrer dans son cabinet.

« Asseyez-vous et tendez-moi votre bras, que je vous ausculte. »

S'exécutant docilement, elle attendit patiemment la question qui n'allait pas tarder.

« Aucune amélioration de votre côté ? »

La question fatidique...

« Non, Docteur. »

Et sa réponse habituelle.

Soupira, il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Vous êtes également en parfaite santé. Aucun maux de tête, je présume ?

\- Non, aucun, docteur. »

Pianotant sur son clavier, il fronça les sourcils :

« Mais vous suivez bien votre traitement ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mentant effrontément.

« Oui, docteur. »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Bien, bien, envoyez-moi votre directrice en sortant, mon enfant. »

Se levant prestement, elle le salua et se dirigea vers l'autre femme qui, à l'accoutumée, se tenait assise, un magazine à la main, dans le couloir.

« Ça y est. »

La directrice releva la tête :

« Rien de grave, je présume ?

\- Non, mais il vous demande. »

Refermant l'hebdomadaire, elle adressa un sourire rassurant à sa protégée avant de toquer à la porte puis d'entrer.

« Ah, madame la directrice !

\- Bonjour docteur ! Comment allez vous ? Et comment va Belle ? »

La porte se referma sur leur conversation, laissant la jeune femme attraper un livre et s'asseoir à son tour.

Que lui importait ce qu'ils se disaient à son propos dans cette pièce ? Elle était bien mieux, là, avec son livre.

Car après tout, si elle en avait vraiment envie elle saurait n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Elles venaient d'arriver que les enfants, surexcités, les avaient déjà assailli.

« Alors, qu'a dit le docteur ?

\- C'est pas grave, non ?

\- Tu as toujours le droit de rester ici, ils vont pas t'emmener, hein ? »

Riant de bon cœur, la directrice les houspilla vers la salle de jeux.

« Laissez-la respirer, voyons ! »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, lui souriant largement.

« Décidément, ils t'adorent... Mais qui ne t'aimerait pas ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle sourit en retour.

Oh, elle savait _qui_, mais était-ce important ?

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés, prête à répondre aux questions, à raconter des histoires, à assiéger un château, à combattre des dragons.

Tant d'amour que lui prodiguaient ces petits êtres, ces êtres authentiques, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Avait-elle besoin de plus ?

Oh non, sûrement pas.

* * *

« ...Oui, et il paraît que l'hippocampe n'est même pas touché ! Je suis d'avis qu'elle cache bien son jeu, cette fille. »

Une autre voix, masculine cette fois, lui répondit.

« On est sûr de ça ? Ce serait bizarre quand même... »

La première voix reprit.

« C'est juste une façon de se rendre intéressante. Belle, belle, belle. Je t'en ficherai, moi, des Belle !

\- D'où ça vient, ce nom, d'ailleurs ? Parce que j'imagine que le sien.. »

Le seconde voix fut interrompue :

« Oh, des enfants, pardi ! Comme elle a le nez toujours fourré dans un bouquin, tu sais...

\- Tout s'explique. Puis après tout, ça ne lui va pas si mal !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu l'espèce de touffe qui lui sert de cheveux ? Et c'est pas comme si elle faisait un effort pour arranger ça ! »

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, elle poussa la porte et déclara du plus fort qu'elle put :

« Je viens chercher les goûters ! »

Si le jeune homme eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, l'autre femme, elle, ne se cacha pas de lui lancer un regard peu amène.

« Depuis quand tu fais ça, toi ? »

Attrapant le panier garni, elle sourit pour toute réponse :

« Depuis que je lui ai demandé et qu'après divers tests le médecin a déclaré que j'étais apte. »

Elle se retourna, prête à repartir, et ne put s'empêcher une dernière phrase avant de s'eclipser :

« Tu sais, avec mon hippocampe intact et tout, je ne risque plus d'être un potentiel danger à chaque pas... »

* * *

_Les yeux étaient verts, et ils la regardaient. Ils riaient, s'amusaient d'elle et d'une quelconque manie. Ils la faisaient rire et l'entraînaient quelque part. Où ? Qu'importait la destination, le voyage promettait mille aventures._

_Elle se laissa entraîner._

_Des chiens à trois tête, des serpents géants, des chevaux à tête d'aigle volants, des sirènes sous un lac, des merveilles sans nom qui laissèrent peu à peu la place à des batailles, une armée, une pièce sombre et des cris déchirants. Un hurlement suraigu, des coups, une tente dans la forêt et à nouveau, des cris, un couteau sur sa peau, et un rire, un rire démentiel à glacer le sang._

_Une_ _main sur sa gorge, qui appuya la lame, fort, toujours plus fort, lui hurlant des ignominies et qui allait..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur.

Épongeant son front, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration sans alerter les autres.

Son cœur battant la chamade, elle se laissa retomber sur ses draps trempés, essuyant ses larmes.

Car elle avait pleuré, comme souvent. Ses rêves merveilleux, emplis de visage souriants qui finissaient par grimacer, par se tordre de mourir, et finissait parfois même...

_Dis-le. Tu le sais, tu sais que tu as raison. Dis-le._

« Mort. »

En cauchemars.

Était-ce donc de ça qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir ?

* * *

Dans le futur, les chapitres devraient être plus longs - mais on verra bien.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis - ce que vous avez compris ou pas, que je sache ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, et tutti quanti. ^^

Bonne semaine, et à bientôt ! ;)


End file.
